Family Plan
by gurechi
Summary: Whatever Kaiba wants, Kaiba will eventually get. Kaiba x Jounouchi. PWP. Oneshot. Warning inside.


**Author's Notes:**

A Kaiba/Jounouchi crack fic. Seriously, a crack fic with no plot PLUS _s m u t_. I feel dirty and my brain is melting! And Kaiba is totally on crack/insane/extreme most of the time. But hey, Kaiba's "wahahahahaha" craziness is why I like him so much…Poor Jounouchi! Oh geez, what am I doing?

This was actually written in response to someone's request... but that was a long time ago, she probably doesn't even remember anymore. I had the basic skeleton of the story sitting in an old hard drive and was too embarrassed to actually work on it… until now. So the story's been updated, revamped, and edited for viewing pleasure. I figured, eh, what the heck, maybe some intense Kaiba/Jounouchi fans might be amused by it.

So here it is.

**WARNING! Rated MATURE. The following contains _ l_. PWP.**

**This story is not meant to be taken seriously. Characters are either slightly or completely OOC, lawl~  
Read and review!**

* * *

**Family Plan**

(also called **Whatever Kaiba Wants, Kaiba will Eventually Get**)

* * *

"No."

"And why not?"

"Just no."

"I think it would be an excellent idea."

"Kaiba, if you've noticed, we're both guys here. We can't just up and have a baby. And even if we were to adopt a kid, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. There's so much I want to do and getting stuck with a kid is just not something I'm looking for right now. Maybe in a couple of years, when I finish pursuing my goals. Okay, Kaiba?"

Kaiba Seto, multi-billionaire and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, frowned at the stubborn blond in front of him. Despite the initial bumpy relationship, his relationship with Jounouchi had developed steadily with each argument and making up. They had grown on each other, learned each other's habits and had come to tolerate and even like many qualities about the other.

It was all going according to the CEO's plan that he had made two and a half years ago when he first decided to pursue the blond. He could, after all, do much worse, and he figured Jounouchi was the perfect candidate as his future partner.

Although the blond could be stubborn, clumsy, and at times aggressive, he was also passionate, caring, loyal, feisty, and surprisingly very astute at reading people, including Kaiba (though Kaiba firmly denies anyone's ability to read him like a book). He was also quite clever and witty if you really got to know and talk to him (not that Kaiba did much talking).

These qualities totally made up for his flaws, even though Kaiba didn't consider them flaws as much as "adorable puppy manners."

The initial wooing of the blond loser dog had failed terribly, what with Kaiba insulting the other and acting very much like the bastard that he was. Jounouchi had grabbed him by his coat lapels and had looked very much like he was going to either kill him or kiss him, though until this day, Kaiba would insist it was the latter.

Surprisingly, his efforts in chasing after the blond had paid off in the end, and Jounouchi had finally agreed to give him a chance to take him out on a date if Kaiba would stop calling him insulting names. The decision had been easy for Kaiba; he would just call Jounouchi by his given name, Katsuya, instead. After all, calling someone by their given name was a sign of closeness, and since Jounouchi had agreed to go out with him, they were boyfriends and therefore close.

The first time he addressed the blond by this name shocked the other into silence. He had looked very much like a cute lost little puppy, and Kaiba wanted to put that look onto the blond's face as often as possible.

Either way, their relationship had flourished over the years, and Kaiba was one step closer to his ultimate plan— making a family, which would include Jounouchi, himself, and their future child(ren).

Mokuba had moved out a year previously to follow his goals of becoming a big name actor in Japan, United States, and then the rest of the world. His job preference wasn't something that the elder Kaiba approved of initially, but the younger Kaiba's stubborn single-mindedness had won in the end.

So, Mokuba had gotten his own place in the upscale district of Tokyo with a major in drama at TouDai (and at Kaiba's insistence, at least a minor in business), chasing after his goal of becoming famous without the back up of the Kaiba name. He was determined to prove that he could do anything he put his mind to without the help of his nii-sama.

Jounouchi figured it was a form of teenage rebellion while Kaiba insisted that Mokuba was just living up to the Kaiba stubbornness.

All in all, Kaiba pretty much had everything he wanted, including stability, looks, power, wealth, a caring brother, and a passionate lover. But the one thing that Kaiba did not have was children.

Of course Kaiba knew that it was not physically possible to have babies with Jounouchi, another man, but that had also been taken into consideration in his plan. He had first figured that as long as he had the blond man by his side, he could think about adopting later. It was okay that Jounouchi wasn't a woman, although he had been initially horrified at the thought of being together with another man. He had gotten over it and thought that it was well worth it to sacrifice having children in order to be with Jounouchi.

But all Kaiba members usually got what they wanted, and Kaiba definitely wanted children soon. Very soon. Now that Mokuba had decided not to inherit the company, he would need an heir, a son or maybe a daughter with Jounouchi's blond hair and golden-hued eyes and impish smile.

Okay, maybe he was a little obsessed with Jounouchi, but who wouldn't be? The blond was captivating, fascinating, and Kaiba never got tired of squabbling or being around him, and that was saying a lot, because Kaiba found almost everything mundane. And the fact that he thought Jounouchi Katsuya was the most beautiful person he had the pleasure of snatching up was probably another reason he wanted to have kids with Jounouchi.

But the blond was stubborn and uncooperative, something that Kaiba hadn't taken into consideration in his plan.

Back to the situation at hand… Kaiba put on his best frown-slash-pout, and looked at the blond in disappointment, his eyes lowered. Jounouchi just rolled his eyes at him and pouted back, his cheeks puffed out.

Kaiba caught the other's pout and tried to stop his lips from twitching into a small smirk, but the blond's puffed cheeks were just so appealing!

"Kaiba, listen to me. I would love to have children someday, but we're still young and we have plenty of time! Oblige me and let me finish getting my doctorate first? I want to be able to make something of myself before I settle down permanently, you know? You understand that, don't you?" Jounouchi pleaded as he settled his hands on the taller brunet's shoulders.

Kaiba certainly understood what Jounouchi wanted. After all, not long ago, he had been the one who was looking for his self-worth, and Jounouchi had been with him despite all the problems he was going through, and for that, Kaiba was grateful though he hardly showed it.

Because although Kaiba really wanted to have children soon, making Jounouchi happy and content was a higher priority for him. In return for Jounouchi's loyalty, he would support the blond in any way he could as well.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his warm lover and rested his chin on the blond's tousled gold locks, inhaling the scent of his mint-flavored shampoo on his lover's hair.

"If you really insist. But remember, you promised. After you settle down and finish your doctorate. I want to make a family with you," Kaiba murmured intensely into his partner's ear.

Jounouchi shivered slightly at the brunet's deep and slightly husky voice close to his ear. "You're such a sap, Kaiba. Who would have known?" he teased, his breath slightly faint from the closeness of the other man.

"It's Seto, and you better not say anything to anyone about that. Or else," was the amused reply.

Jounouchi smiled lightly at his lover's rare playful antics. "Oh? Or else what? Will you spank me because I was naughty? Hmm?"

Kaiba growled and lightly nipped at the top of the blond's ear. "Or else I would do much more than just spank you…" he promised.

"Ahh… maybe I should make it tomorrow's headline news… Kaiba Seto, cold-hearted CEO, in actuality, a romantic sap and an affectionate lover?" the blond grinned playfully.

"Hn. You wouldn't. Because after tonight, you won't be even able to walk straight let alone outside of the house...," the brunet threatened lasciviously.

The other just smirked back just as infuriatingly, and folding his arms around the taller man's neck, nibbled on his bottom lip in a teasing manner.

Kaiba stifled a groan, and using his advantage in size and strength, grabbed the blond by the waist and dragged him to the nearest flat surface which, fortunately for Jounouchi, was the bed.

He pushed the smaller man onto the bed and settled his weight comfortably on top of the lean body, his lips busy on Jounouchi's delicate neck. He dragged his tongue along the expanse of sensitive skin underneath Jounouchi's ear and smirked when he heard the blond give a throaty moan in response.

Meanwhile, his hands were also preoccupied with divesting the wanton figure underneath him of his clothes, pausing every so often to pinch his pink nipples into hardness and to palm his erection through his jeans.

Of course, the blond was doing his share of driving Kaiba crazy, his fingertips running up and down his now bare back feverishly, his mouth kissing any part of Kaiba that was within reach, and hips gyrating and grinding zealously against Kaiba's very evident hard-on.

"Kaiba, are we?" the blond caught his breath when he felt his trousers slipping down to his ankles as his brunet lover lightly grasped his bare erection.

Sliding his thumb across the slit of the blond's penis, Kaiba smirked victoriously when Jounouchi arched his whole body in ardent desire, his breaths quickening and his moans rising in volume.

His blond lover was so sensitive and so delectable like this on his bed with his mussed and tousled hair of gold, his lean muscular body draped wantonly across his silk blankets, his legs splayed out invitingly, and his bright amber eyes that had turned a burning molten gold.

The brunet continued to stroke his lover's shaft as his other hand snuck down underneath to lightly touch the blond's puckered entrance. Jounouchi gasped as he felt Kaiba's cool fingers caress the outside of his anus, and tightened his grip on the man above him like a lifeline.

"Kai-, Seto, s-stop!" he shouted in longing. The taller man just continued with his administrations, his tongue licking down a trail of fire down the blond's torso and abdomen.

"Why should I stop when your body obviously wants this? My body wants this too, Katsuya… won't you let me satisfy you?" purred Kaiba as his tongue played with Jounouchi's cute little navel while his fingers continued to tease at his lover's entrance.

The blond shut his eyes in euphoria only to open them up again in surprise and shock as he felt the brunet's mouth engulf his manhood. He gripped Kaiba's head instinctively and moaned as the brunet started humming and licking his shaft in obvious enjoyment, his head bobbing up and down his penis as his mouth continued to stimulate the blond to ejaculate.

As he preoccupied the blond with his mouth, Kaiba reached a hand underneath the side of his bed for the bottle of vanilla-flavored lube he had stored there just for occasions like this and, with one quick snap of his wrist, opened the top to coat his fingers generously with the oily lubricant.

The brunet's slender fingers snuck down once more to the blond's anus and began to push a slicked finger pass the ring of muscle at his lover's entrance. Knowing it would be painful for the blond to be stretched enough to fit him, Kaiba distracted him by sucking firmly at the head of his lover's erection and running a finger from his free hand down the underside of his lover's shaft to stimulate him even more.

"Seto! I'm going to-" The blond panted in exertion, as he received double stimulation from both Kaiba's talented mouth and the thrusting of Kaiba's finger into his rectum. It was too much sensation as once, and he couldn't think. The fingers he had threaded in the brunet's hair grasped tighter as he tried to find some kind of leverage, any leverage that could calm his desire. "Seto, stop! I can't! I'm going to…"

"Shh… it's okay, come for me, Katsuya, I want to see you lose control because of me," Kaiba encouraged him before continuing to stretch his opening and lick the head of his penis exuberantly. He pulled his finger out of the blond's tight hole, massaging the muscles surrounding it and thrust two fingers back in, curling them slightly to rub along the wet inner ring of muscles to make his lover moan and lose total control.

"Ah!" Jounouchi screamed as the fingers invaded his most private place, pushing and stretching his inner walls.

It was too much for the blond when his blue-eyed lover thrust three lubricated fingers into his hole as he simultaneously sucked him, and with an uncontrolled cry, he came calling Kaiba's name.

Sated and limp from exertion, he could feel the brunet lick him clean, fingers still kneading his inner anal walls. He glanced down and immediately became aroused again when he saw Kaiba's tongue lick up his essence.

Kaiba glanced back up, his wet and bruised lips in that devious smirk.

"I'm not nearly done yet, Katsuya. It's your turn to satisfy me," he purred.

Jounouchi gulped as he attempted to wiggle his way out of the brunet's grip and questing fingers. He was abruptly pushed back onto his back, the brunet glaring intensely at his reddened face.

"No you don't, puppy. So disobedient, trying to run away from your master… I'll have to teach you a lesson on obedience. And I'll make you love every moment of it," the CEO whispered throatily.

The poor blond shivered at the taller man's voice and shut his eyes as he succumbed to Kaiba's torturous touch. He could still feel Kaiba's fingers inside him, and he groaned as those fingers pressed insistently on his prostate, making him gasp with desire.

Kaiba loved hearing his blond lover's erotic moans, his own erection pushing painfully against his pants. He moved one hand to free his straining hard-on while sucking lightly on Jounouchi's toned stomach.

"I'm going to pound into you until you're screaming my name, Katsuya. Wouldn't you like that?"

Jounouchi shook his head fervently, his eyes shut as he tried to push the larger brunet off of him. He knew just how much stamina the CEO above him had. He wanted to walk normally tomorrow, dammit!

"No! Stupid bastard! Get off! Who'll scream your name! No way, shit head!" he cursed loudly and hissed as Kaiba only bit him harder in response and scissored his fingers wider inside his opening.

"Itee-! You arrogant bastard! I'll really tell the media! All of it! All about you! Your image will be ruined! Your reputation is at sta-mmfph!" Sadly, the last part of the blond's rant was muffled as a tongue was shoved down his throat, intent on sucking all his energy and essence.

When Kaiba was through eating Jounouchi's mouth, the blond was gasping for air to fill his depleted lungs, all pain and discomfort everywhere else forgotten. He needed air! The bastard stole all his precious oxygen! He felt spent, and just frowned, dropping the arm that had been separating him from Kaiba onto his forehead as he swallowed gulps of air.

"Katsuya, you brought this on by yourself, you know. You were the one who started making those perverted comments, and I just couldn't help myself. Now won't you let me love you?" whispered the tall brunet, eyes smoldering deeply.

Jounouchi only grunted in response, a full-blown pout already on his lips. Ready to argue, he stopped when he saw the intense desire and love on his boyfriend's face, his blue eyes bright with need.

"Please?" The single word had been uttered so quietly that the blond barely caught it. But the question had done its job. That solitary inquiry undid the heartstrings in Jounouchi's heart.

How could he say no to that? It was beyond rare for Kaiba to beg and ask for permission to do anything. And his eyes were so needy and desperate. He sighed and draped his arms over the brunet's broad slightly muscled shoulders and shifted his head upwards to kiss those thin lips softly before lying back down and submitting to his lover.

His response seemed to please Kaiba, who smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead tenderly. Jounouchi couldn't help but grin at the brunet's infrequent but beautiful smile, and closed his eyes to keep that smile engraved in his mind.

It really wasn't his intention to keep Kaiba unsatisfied while he'd already come himself. But he had wanted to make it difficult for the brunet, putting up a fight every inch of the way to stir things up a bit and make his dominating lover whisper dirty comments into his ear. That, and he had his masculine pride. After all, he was a man, and he wasn't just going to submit to anyone. The only man he'd allow himself to become submissive to was Kaiba, and even then, it was sometimes difficult telling himself that he was the CEO's equal partner.

Because in spite of everything, the man he was dating was the CEO of one of the largest and wealthiest technological industries in the world, while he was still just a poor and lowly med student still working on his doctorate in physiatry. It was hard to bear under the weight and expectations of being the lover, a male lover, no less, of the number one bachelor in Japan, someone who was so obviously above someone like himself.

But Kaiba had asked him for permission, a sign of acquiescence which balanced their relationship, and it made Jounouchi happy to know that Kaiba cared enough to let him have the power over their relationship.

The blond let himself feel the sensations his talented brunet lover brought to him, intent on forgetting all the inner worries he had. He moaned when Kaiba wickedly tickled his prostate with his fingers. He felt himself harden again just feeling his lover's fingers inside his ass, and couldn't wait until he could be filled with something better than three fingers.

"Seto, stop teasing! Aa- and just give it to me! I need you so bad!" He stifled a groan as Kaiba continued to prepare his opening with the needed lubrication, his fingers thrusting deep into his hole and then coming back out slightly before thrusting them in again. In and out, in and out, in a quick rhythmical motion.

His brunet lover smirked infuriatingly. "It feels good, doesn't it? And soon, you'll feel even better with something even larger. I'm just preparing you for the inevitable, pup."

"Ahh—I don't need you to prepare anymore. Just enter me, please? Give me all you've got. I don't care if it hurts. Just go!" he pleaded.

He sighed as he felt Kaiba remove wet fingers from his opening before grabbing his hand and coating it with lubricant. He gasped as he felt the cool jelly warming on his palm before Kaiba led his hand to his thick and pulsing cock.

Jounouchi knew what to do. He grasped his lover's penis firmly, hearing a slight groan coming from Kaiba when his cool lubricated hands came into contact with his most sensitive organ. Slowly and methodically, he cupped the brunet's erection and moved his hand up and down, coating the entire member generously with lubricant. He grinned teasingly at Kaiba as he rubbed his thumb ingratiatingly over the slit of his penis, chuckling as Kaiba moaned throatily.

Kaiba glared at his daringness and pushed him harder against the soft mattress of the bed, pulling his splayed legs further apart for easier access.

"You'll pay for that, you naughty mutt… oh you will pay," he promised evilly.

Jounouchi just pouted, tilting his head and baring his neck to his lover's wicked mouth. He would probably have to wear a turtleneck to classes tomorrow thanks to his lover's possessive administrations, he lamented.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt something long, thick, and bulging enter the most private recesses of his body, pushing, pushing until he felt until he was going to burst from being filled so completely.

He couldn't help but whimper at the sensation. It was slightly painful, and he felt his inner anal muscles stretch to accommodate Kaiba's thick organ. But it was a good sort of pain, one that he could live with and get used to.

The CEO grunted as he slid into the tight tight heat that was Jounouchi. The feeling of being deep inside his tight lover immediately made him want to come, but he held it, knowing that doing so would only enhance the overall pleasure later. And of course, he wanted to make his blonde lover pleasured and satisfied before he did.

The blond underneath him grunted, the wince on his face indicating that their union was painful and uncomfortable. Kaiba made sure to stay still and waited until his lover got used to the sensation of being stretched and filled before starting to thrust. But it was so difficult to control himself! He just wanted to pound into that sweet, tight cavern until there was no tomorrow!

Jounouchi gasped desperately as he felt his lover gyrate against him, his long thick cock tightly encased inside him. He pushed up against Kaiba as a sign of readiness and felt the brunet shift, pull out until only the head of his penis was inside him, and then firmly thrust even deeper, rubbing against his prostate.

"Unhh…!" he moaned as he grabbed tighter onto the brunet above him.

The pace of their lovemaking became more frantic as Kaiba drove his enlarged and swelling cock into the recesses of his inner caverns over and over again. The poor blond couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as the larger brunet shifted into a different position, pulling his lean taut body upwards into a sitting position, serving to drive Kaiba's penis deeper and more fully inside him. He grabbed tightly onto his brunet lover's shoulders as he rode his lover's cock over and over, feeling his inevitable climax. Wrapping his legs around his lover's back, he shifted himself more comfortably across Kaiba's firm chest and lap, bouncing up and down as the brunet held him tightly at the waist to assist in their lovemaking.

He gasped in ecstasy as Kaiba grabbed his erection in between their bodies and began pumping in time with their frantic thrusts. He really couldn't take it anymore! He could feel the hot and burning sensation curling inside him, and he realized when he opened his eyes, all he could see were the intense blue of Kaiba's eyes watching him.

Those eyes were what undid Jounouchi in the end, as he came for the second time in less than half an hour, his back arching as Kaiba let him drop back down to the comfort of the bed.

Jounouchi came, causing his inner muscles to unconsciously clench tighter around Kaiba's cock. Feeling the extra tightness and the blonde's inner muscles sucking him in, Kaiba couldn't help but grunt in pleasure and thrust as deeply as he could a final time before spilling his seed deep inside his lover. The thought of his semen settling deep and hot inside his blond lover only made him hard again. Groaning, the brunette maneuvered himself behind the blond, draping his arms over Jounouchi's panting body.

After a few minutes of bathing in the afterglow of their session in content silence, Jounouchi finally mumbled from underneath the larger man's arm.

"Kaiba… you're still hard." He shifted uncomfortably from the brunet's tight grip around his chest, feeling the other man's erection still deep inside his ass.

"Mm… it's your fault, bonkotsu. I want to come inside you until I impregnate you." Jounouchi could feel the brunet's perverted leer against the side of his neck and gasped as the older man ground his cock teasingly inside him. He moved quickly away from Kaiba's clutch and turned to face the other man, his eyebrows lifted half in amusement and half in shock.

"Don't tell me you were really serious!" the blond voiced out, an odd inflection in his words.

"Serious about what?" Kaiba pouted as he felt the blond move away from him in order to turn to face him. The warmth surrounding his lower, more sensitive regions dissipated as cold air touched them.

"About having kids!"

The pout on Kaiba's face turned into a slight frown. "I _was_ being serious. I thought you were too." Did that mean Jounouchi's previous words about waiting to have children were just mere condolences? The frown deepened.

"No! I don't mean that part! I knew you wanted a kid, but I thought you meant adopting one later on when I'm ready! I didn't think you actually wanted to impregnate me!" Jounouchi shouted in response to Kaiba's darkening countenance.

Kaiba failed to see the problem here. "You're male, if you haven't noticed. I wish I could impregnate you, but I don't see how that would be possible…yet. When I said I wanted kids, I _meant_ adoption, you know…but that doesn't mean I don't wish to have a biological child with you."

"Oh." Kaiba could practically hear the gears cranking in his blond mutt's brain as he took in his words slowly. "W-wait, what do you mean by 'yet'?" Jounouchi stuttered out.

"I meant what I said. 'Yet.' Kaiba Corp is funding scientific research on development of producing viability of embryos for male couples like ourselves. I have only heard excellent results so far from willing test subjects."

The stunned shock on the blond's face lightened Kaiba's frown considerably. It was always entertaining seeing the blond's lost puppy look.

"How come I've never heard of this?" the mutt exclaimed in horror seconds later.

"That's because you never bothered to keep on with the most recent scientific news," was the amused reply from the brunet.

"B-b-but! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"That's because I never found the cause to. And you never asked," Kaiba responded too nonchalantly, his face pulled into indifference.

"Dammit Kaiba! Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? This isn't like choosing an ice cream flavor; this is a decision that's going to affect us for the rest of our lives. We can't just play with fate so callously, and carelessly, for that matter."

Jounouchi was exasperated at the CEO's lack of concern for this huge matter, and his face clearly showed his aggravation.

"I am a grown man capable of understanding complex circumstances and scientific endeavors despite what you think, Kaiba, and it's not like I have the time on my hands to look at scientific research aimed for gay men," he growled in exasperation. "You should have just told me ahead of time."

"I did. I'm telling you ahead of time right now," Kaiba countered petulantly.

"You are a piece of art, you know that Kaiba? A fucking piece of art."

Kaiba chose to take his comment as a compliment.

"Yes I am. Glad you noticed." Set answered dryly. "But back to what we were talking about before you complimented me for being such an Adonis— are we clear about this issue for now? You and me, future and children, guaranteed consent, correct?"

Jounouchi just flopped resignedly back onto the mattress, banging his head a couple of times against the pillow. He stopped after he was dizzy and just decided to sleep it all off.

Hey, maybe this was all just a crazy nightmare or some caffeine-induced dream he was having for drinking a grad student's worth of coffee, which was waaaaay too much, in his humble opinion. But hey, he had to pose as a normal grad student, and adapting to their coffee consumption was a large part of it.

So yeah! It was definitely a dream, he attempted to convince himself. He did _not _just discuss having biological children with Kaiba, and he did _not_ just have sex with Kaiba, who currently had him naked under him. He was currently _not _in Kaiba's stupidly enormous mansion, and he was _so_ _not_ even dating Kaiba at all! When did all this even happen?

That guy was still just an asshole who he loved to argue with and hate with the ego the size of Mount Fuji. He was just that guy who kept on losing to Yugi in Duel Monsters, yet owned half the world's tech businesses— and ultimately, just his proclaimed arch nemesis.

And he was just a normal grad student who used to be a gang member, third best dueler in the world, all around nice average bachelor who was single and looking for potential lady friends.

Yeah, that was it.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, and yeah, I'm asleep. If it's a dream, I hope I wake up soon. And if not… ummmm…haha, that can't be it. It's definitely just a nightmare, that's all. I can just wake up tomorrow and laugh it all off at something that's obviously not real..."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was staring at Jounouchi like he grown an extra head.

"Bonkotsu, I think you've lost it," he remarked, pulling the other man closer to himself as he dropped his head on his pillow in preparation for sleep. While Jounouchi was doing his best ignoring him right now, he would inevitably wake up tomorrow and realize that nothing was a dream when he wakes up in the arms of a naked Kaiba Seto with their release still stuck to their bodies.

Kaiba smirked smugly at the thought, his eyes glinting with lust.

So maybe he had been too forthcoming with Jounouchi about the children issue. He just needed a different strategy in presenting their options. He could seduce him and get him to promise during an impassioned moment. And the blonde never broke his promises. He could manipulatively get him to sign a couple of documents turning his life over entirely to him. Hell, he could even pretend to pout and sigh mournfully in front of the blond. That usually got the intended results.

After all, there was only so much Jounouchi could take before he gave in to his wishes. He always did.

He smirked to himself. In the end, he knew that whatever a Kaiba wanted, a Kaiba would always eventually get.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** This is not how I usually write Kaiba or Jounouchi, but I hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless.

To those reading _Harbinger of Calamity_, I'm still working on putting out more chapters of _HoC_, hopefully soon, so please look forward to that. That fic is still my beloved brainchild. :P


End file.
